


lessons in lovemaking

by tobioufish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Baby Kageyama Tobio, Banter, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Caring Oikawa Tooru, Corruption, Crying Kageyama Tobio, Cunnilingus, Cute, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Dinner, Dom Oikawa Tooru, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Family Dinners, Female Kageyama Tobio, Female Oikawa Tooru, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Innocent Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio in a Skirt, Kageyama Tobio is a Little Shit, Kageyama Tobio is a Tease, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, No Plot/Plotless, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Significant Other, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pussy Spanking, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Squirting, Sub Kageyama Tobio, Subspace, Tags May Change, Teaching, Teasing, Top Oikawa Tooru, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, f/f - Freeform, oikage, pussy slapping, soft, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobioufish/pseuds/tobioufish
Summary: "Really Tobio-chan? Nobody? You haven't even touched there when you masturbated?""When I what?"...Her Tobio-chan was too innocent and she could not wait to ruin that....Oikawa Tooru's girlfriend, Kageyama Tobio, is innocent. Very innocent. Tooru can't help but want to ruin that and turn Tobio-chan into her little slut - with love, of course....LMAO I MAY CHANGE THE TITLE
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 24
Kudos: 341





	1. lesson 1: first orgasm

**Author's Note:**

> okay so  
> i had this  
> idea  
> and i  
> um  
> i wrote it?  
> ms oikawa tooru is 'teaching' ms kageyama tobio *stuff*

"Hey, Tobio-chan," Oikawa asked her girlfriend of just over six months. They were in the living room of Oikawa's new apartment that was closer to the training centre she practiced volleyball at. It was 9:47PM and Kageyama had just helped Oikawa unpack all her stuff and she was lying on the couch, facing the ceiling and closing her eyes.

"What do you want."

"Rude, Tobio-chan! Is that any way to speak to your wonderful senpai?"

Kageyama shrugged and Oikawa let out a scandalized gasp, putting a hand over her chest in a dramatic fashion.

"Anyways, my kouhai, come over here. I wanna ask you something."

Kageyama narrowed her eyes at Oikawa. She was definitely up to something. She stood up and walked to where Oikawa was sitting on the couch and sat beside her.

"What," Kageyama demanded again when Oikawa pouted at her.

"I didn't tell you to sit _there_. Come _here_ ," Oikawa said, spreading her legs and patting the space in between. "Sit here, Tobio."

"Uh, okay, sure. Why?"

"Just come sit already!" Oikawa said.

"Okay, fine!"

Kageyama sat with her back against Oikawa's chest, in the space between her legs. It was actually quite comfortable. Oikawa snaked her arms around her smaller girlfriend and slid one up to turn her face. They were making eye contact now.

"Hey, Tobio-chan. Has anyone ever touched you here?" Oikawa smirked, sliding her hand up so that it was resting on Kageyama's breast through her shirt. She had forgone wearing a bra that day because it would be uncomfortable wearing one while moving boxes. Kageyama shivered.

"No? Tooru-san, why are you touching there? I don't mind it but it feels kind of weird."

"Really Tobio-chan? Nobody? You haven't even touched there when you masturbated?"

"When I what?"

"Oh my gosh, cute, innocent Tobio-chan. It's when you make yourself have an orgasm, or in other words, come."

Kageyama's cheeks heated up in a bright red blush.

"Since you're a virgin and haven't masturbated, I'm assuming you've never had an orgasm. Can I give you one? I can stop if you're uncomfortable. If you don't want that, that's fine too."

"Yes Oikawa-san, you can."

Oikawa smirked.

She started moving the hand that rested on Kageyama's tit, feeling her nipple harden under the fabric. Kageyama squirmed a little bit and shivered. She had never felt something like this before. Little tingles went through her body and heat gathered at her core.

"Is this okay, Tobio-chan?"

Kageyama nodded.

"Verbal answer please, sweetheart."

"Yes, Tooru-san."

"Good girl," Oikawa said, licking her thumb and index fingers before sliding her hand under Kageyama's shirt.

Kageyama gasped as Oikawa rubbed her bare nipple gently, skin on skin. Her heart was beating quickly and she did not know why. Maybe it was because this was the first time someone has touched her like this, or maybe it was because it was Oikawa, but all she knew was that she wanted more.

"Tooru-san, I need more. Not enough."

Oikawa pinched her nipple harshly between her slick finger and thumb and Kageyama yelped. "Why don't I touch down here then, hm?"

She slid her fingers to the waistband of Kageyama's pants and looked to her for permission.

"Yes, please Tooru-san."

Oikawa felt slick start to seep out of her clenching pussy. She was tainting her little Tobio-chan's innocence and soon, she would become a little slut. Or at least Oikawa could see that happening. She slipped her fingers under Kageyama's waistband and pressed her middle finger on her clit through her panties.

"A-ah, Tooru, what was that?"

"That's your clit. It feels good when I touch it, doesn't it?"

"Y-yeah."

"You can rub it like this-" Oikawa demonstrated by rubbing her finger over the younger girl's clit a couple times, "You can pinch it," she gently pinched Kageyama's clit between two fingers through the skin surrounding it.

" _Hah_ , _oh_. Tooru-san, it's so good."

Oikawa moved her hand so that her palm was resting over Kageyama's clit and ground her palm against her mound. Oikawa could feel the heat of Kageyama's pussy through the fabric. She could feel the wetness gathering too.

She moved her hand in circular motions, pressing hard. Kageyama was starting to rock her hips into the touch, seeking more pleasure. Her whole body was shaking with the overload of sensations and she was breathing heavily.

"You can also hit it, like-" Oikawa slid her hand under Kageyama's panties, "this!"

She slapped her fingers over Kageyama's clit repeatedly with not too much force.

" _Ahh_ , _ah_ , wait. Oikawa-san."

"What is it? Should I stop?"

"No, it feels like 'm gonna pee."  
  


Oikawa spanked Kageyama's pussy a couple more times and palmed her mound again, chuckling into her ear.

"Silly Tobio-chan, that means you wanna come."

The brunette slid her fingers lower, so they rested over Kageyama's little hole. It was slick with fluid leaking out. It was really wet.

"Dirty girl, look, I can feel how wet you are."

Oikawa rubbed around Kageyama's cunt which caused a moan to bubble out of the black haired girl's mouth. Kageyama's pussy was throbbing, like it wanted to be filled.

"Can I put my fingers inside?"

"Yes, yes, just please, more."

A long, middle finger breached Kageyama's sloppy, wet hole. It was tight and wet, squeezing and clenching around Oikawa's finger. From this angle, her finger couldn't reach very deep inside, but Kageyama felt good regardless. Kageyama ground her hips in a circle, trying to get Oikawa to move her finger. She moaned when she got the finger to touch a sensitive spot near the front of her walls.

"Does that feel good, Tobio-chan?" Oikawa asked. Kageyama's little hole was slowly relaxing around Oikawa's finger.

"Yes, fuck, it doe- _ah_ \- it does."

Kageyama threw her head back onto Oikawa's shoulder, in turn, leaning her body back, and that allowed the brunette to push her finger deeper into her hole. Her eyes went wide at the shocking sensation of the finger moving deeper inside of her now-looser hole. Oikawa started to thrust in and out, causing a delicious friction along Kageyama's walls.

She curled her finger and it pressed against a patch of skin at the front of Kageyama's pussy. Kageyama's stomach clenched and her pussy throbbed around Oikawa's finger. Her eyes rolled back slightly in her head. It was so good.

"Oh, Tobio-chan, such a good girl for me. I'll teach you more in the future, my stupid little kouhai."

"Yes, _ah_ , yes. Tooru-san, press harder, _please_. I _need_ it."

"Okay, only because you're so cute."

Oikawa ground her strong finger upward, hard, grinding her palm on Kageyama's clit at the same time. She snaked her other hand up and rolled the slightly smaller girl's nipple between her fingers. Kageyama's hips were jerking down onto Oikawa's fingers and her stomach was clenching. Her trembling legs clenched around Oikawa's hand as she keened and came on Oikawa's fingers.

" _Ah_ , _ahh_ , _hah_ ," Kageyama panted as she came down from her high. Her pussy clenched and her back tensed in an enticing arch. Oikawa fucked her through her orgasm until she held her wrist. The older girl pulled her fingers out of her girlfriend and brought the come-slick finger up to the other girl's face.

"Clean me off," Oikawa demanded.

"H-Huh?"

"Clean my finger off, Tobio-chan. You've made a bit of a mess here. Now suck."

Oikawa pressed the finger to Kageyama's lips and they opened, pliant and submissive to Oikawa's desires. Kageyama cleaned her own come off of Oikawa's finger until Oikawa thought it was sufficiently clean.

She pulled her finger out of Kageyama's mouth and wiped it on her stomach under her shirt. 

"Ew, Tooru-san. That's gross."

"Well it belongs to you!"

"Still!"

Oikawa was still wet, but decided that she could take care of that later.

"Okay, up we go. Come along, Tobio-chan."

"Wait, what about you?" Kageyama asked.

"It's okay, Tobio-chan. I bet you're tired after your first time coming, so I shall take care of it another time!" 

Kageyama flushed and squeaked out a small, "Okay."

She pulled Kageyama's pants and underwear back onto her hips, stood up off the couch, and picked her up. Kageyama's legs wrapped around her trim waist and she buried her head into the crook of her neck. The brunette carried her to the washroom and set her down on the counter.

"Wait here, Tobio-chan. I'll clean you up. Go to the washroom now if you need to."

Oikawa loved babying her younger girlfriend for whatever reason, and now, Kageyama was too tired to tell her that she could get cleaned up on her own. By the time Oikawa had returned with another cloth and some clean clothes for the both of them, Kageyama was drying her hands off on the hand towel.

"Okay, let's get you cleaned up now, my little Tobio. I'll change you into some new clothes."

"M'kay."

Oikawa lifted Kageyama up and placed her on the countertop again. She wet the cloth in the sink with lukewarm water and placed it on the side before removing Kageyama's pants and underwear. After wringing the water out of the towel, took Kageyama's shirt off before swiping it over Kageyama's face. Oikawa started moving the towel down her body and Kageyama shivered when the towel cleaned over her sensitive pussy. The taller girl stripped and cleaned herself off before redressing herself.

Her eyes went over to the younger girl who was sitting beside her pile of clothing on the counter, not making a move to put them on herself like she usually did when Oikawa tried to dress her.

"Oh? Tobio-chan?"

"What?"

"Are you waiting for me to help you put on your clothes, sweetheart?"

"U-um, no! No, I was just...resting, yes. I was n-not waiting, no way. I can do it now."

Kageyama was the worst liar. Oikawa stole the clothes from off the counter before her girlfriend could get her hands on them.

"Nuh-uh, that's not necessary, Tobio-chan," Oikawa singonged, "Your Tooru-senpai will help you put your clothes on."

Kageyama's face reddened and Oikawa assumed it was because she was still not used to being so un-independent despite Oikawa babying her for months and months. Now, Oikawa could tell that her little Tobio-chan was used to her doing things for her.

She told Kageyama to raise her arms up before she slipped one of her long sleeved pyjama shirts over Kageyama's round head. Some of the raven-head's long, straight hair stuck up because of the static from the large shirt. Oikawa thought it was positively adorable.

Kageyama stuck out her legs for Oikawa to slip a pair of underwear on under a pair of soft, plaid pyjama pants. It was an unspoken decision that Kageyama would sleep over after what they did. Tomorrow was a weekend anyway.

Oikawa finished her extremely long, according to Kageyama, skincare routine before Oikawa took Kageyama off the counter. The bottoms of the pantlegs drooped lightly onto the floor when Oikawa set Kageyama back on her feet.

"Let's go to the living room, Tobio-chan! We can have some snacks and watch something on the TV!"

Oikawa really wanted to pick her girlfriend up and carry her to the living room, but what she wanted even more was for Kageyama to ask for it herself.

"Wait, Tooru-san."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"These pants are too long."

"Yes, Tobio-chan still has a ways to go before she catches up to my height, doesm't she? Now let's go, Tobio."

Oikawa turned around and started walking again. She slowed down but did not stop when she did not hear the pattering of Kageyama's footsteps following behind her.

"Tooru-san."

Oikawa turned around with a smile on her face that said she knew what Kageyama wanted.

"Yes, Tobio-chan?"

"These pants are-"

"Yes, I know those pants are long. Do you want something, Tobio?" Oikawa coaxed.

Kageyama nodded, flushing red. She stuck her arms out in front of her.

"And what does that mean, Tobio-chan?"

"Carry me, only because the pants are long though," Kageyama looked down but kept her arms raised.

Oikawa smiled gleefully. She swooped over to her girlfriend and hoisted her up so that their chests were pressing against one another and Kageyama's legs encircled her waist again. The older girl gently patted Kageyama's leg where her hand rested in the position she was carrying the raven-head in.

"Y'know, Tobio-chan. If you want me to do something, you can always ask. I won't say no," Oikawa said gently to the girl who was burrying her face into the crook of her neck as she walked slowly down the hallway.

Kageyama lifted her head slightly, "Shut up then."

Oikawa gasped and screeched, "Rude, Tobio-chan! So mean! There are some exceptions!"

Kageyama chuckled into Oikawa's neck and Oikawa let a small smile stretch over her supple lips. Her Tobio-chan was too innocent and she could not wait to ruin that.


	2. lesson 2: cunnilingus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oikawa teaches tobio how to eat a pussy (and tobio gets hers eaten too) :)

When Kageyama came to visit Oikawa after work, her apartment was eerily quiet. Kageyama slipped her shoes off at the front door before venturing further inside. Oikawa was not in the kitchen or the living room, so Kageyama decided to check the bedroom.

She knocked on the door and heard a, "Come in, Tobio-chan!"

She opened the door. Oikawa was sitting on the edge of her bed, facing the door, with her legs spread apart. The position exposed her pussy that was glistening with her fluids.

"O-Oikawa-san!" Kageyama's cheeks burned red. Her eyes went wide and she moved to turn around but stopped when she heard Oikawa's voice.

"What's wrong, Tobio-chan? Want to come closer and take a look?" Oikawa smiled. She rubbed a slick hand over her clit and moaned under her breath.

Kageyama slowly walked over and sat at Oikawa's feet on the floor. She scooted the tiniest bit closer, but did not know what to do. What she did know that Oikawa was really hot and that she wanted to do _something_. She crawled in between Oikawa's spread legs and rested her head on the brunette's thigh.

"Do you want to touch me, Tobio? I'll let you have some time to play," Oikawa said, spreading the lips of her flushed pussy with a hand.

Kageyama still looked clueless, so Oikawa decided to guide her a little bit.

"Why don't you try rubbing here," she said, demonstrating by rubbing around her clit, "like I did to you. I don't like to hit my clit like you liked it, so don't do that."

Kageyama nodded with a determined expression on her face. She came a little closer to Oikawa and brought a tentative hand up to rub at her clit in gentle, circular motions. Tobio sure was a fast learner. It would not hurt her to press a little harder, though.

"Tobio-chan, you can rub harder. Try out whatever you want, I'll tell you to stop if it's necessary. If you want me to tell you what to do at any point, I can do that. Or if you want to stop, tell me."

After they had sex for the first time, Oikawa had told Kageyama about a system called the colour system. Green meant everything was good and to keep going, yellow meant to slow down or reduce the intensity, and red meant stop immediately, clean up and consolation, and to talk about it afterwards.

The raven-haired girl thought that Oikawa's pussy looked wet and enticing enough to eat, so she slowly brought her face closer and licked a stripe over Oikawa's damp hole. The tip of her nose brushed against the neatly trimmed patch of brown hair on Oikawa's pubic bone.

" _O-oh_ , Tobio! Where did you learn that, you dirty girl."

Kageyama licked her lips and looked up at her girlfriend, "It tastes yummy, Tooru-san. Can I have more? Um...please?"

"Yes, hurry up then, do it again. Don't keep your senpai waiti- _ahh_."

Kageyama kissed around Oikawa's mound before rubbing her cheek against her clit, getting it slightly wet with the taller girl's fluids. Oikawa let out a low groan and threw her head back. Kageyama licked over her clit and then sucked gently on it. Oikawa whined, rocking her hips up into the gentle suction. It felt so good, but it was not enough. Kageyama stopped sucking and looked to Oikawa for approval.

She slipped a hand down into Kageyama's black hair, tugged it, and snarled, "Don't fucking stop, Tobio, you little brat. You can suck harder than that, can't you?"

Kageyama whimpered at the prickling feeling of her hair being pulled. The words coming out of Oikawa's mouth made her seem even more confident than she already was, even more in control. Kageyama never knew how badly she wanted to be ordered around.

She obeyed Oikawa's demand and sucked harder, but this time, it was not only on Oikawa's clit. Kageyama opened her soft lips wide and closed her mouth over Oikawa's entire pussy before sucking harder.

" _Tobio_ , _ah_ , Tobio-chan!"

Oikawa pushed Kageyama's head roughly down onto her pussy and rutted firmly into the smooth, wet heat. Kageyama swallowed, keeping her mouth over Oikawa's pussy. She loved the taste of Oikawa's juices flowing onto her tongue and the feeling of wetness dribbling down her chin.

Kageyama pulled off briefly and used her hand to rub over Oikawa's clit. She licked around her wet hole.

"'kawa-san, can I put my tongue inside? Wanna taste you _more_."

 _God_ , Oikawa thought, _did Tobio-chan not realize how slutty she sounded?_

Oikawa absolutely loved it.

"Do it, Tobio-chan."

Kageyama swirled her tongue around the entrance before dipping it in slightly. It tasted wonderful. She pushed her tongue further in and then pulled it out, and repeated that until Oikawa was whining.

"Fuck, Tobio, so _good_. _Such_ a good girl for me. Go back to your my clit now, 'kay?"

Kageyama obeyed and soon, Oikawa was jerking her hips up sporadically as she rode Kageyama's face through her orgasm. Kageyama did not realize that Oikawa had come, so she kept sucking until Oikawa pulled her off in overstimulation.

"That's enough, Tobio. I'm finished, okay?"

"Did I do good, Tooru-san?" Kageyama asked.

"You did a wonderful job pleasing me, your Oikawa-senpai. Can you go stand over there for me? I'm gonna show you something." Oikawa pointed to a bare wall in her bedroom.

"But, Tooru-san, there's nothing ther-"

"Just go, Tobio-chan!"

Kageyama looked suspiciously at Oikawa, narrowing her eyes, before she got off the floor and stood near the wall.

"Take off those clothes now," Oikawa said.

The shorter girl quickly stripped her clothes off and put them to the side. Oikawa was coming her way now. She was rubbing her thighs together with her hands clasped in front of her pussy, covering it from Oikawa's view. When Oikawa came to stand beside her girlfriend, she slid a hand down behind the raven-head, over her ass, and felt the space between her thighs. Kageyama was wet. She whimpered at the feeling of Oikawa touching her sensitive hole.

"Wow, Tobio. You're already so wet for me, huh? I haven't even touched you yet."

Oikawa dropped to her knees and pushed Kageyama back. Her back lightly thumped against the wall behind her.

"Think you can try to come twice for me? One orgasm after the other, right away," Oikawa said.

"M-mhm, yeah."

Kageyama whined under her breath at the feeling of her girlfriend almost too-gently rubbing her fingers over her sensitive clit. She lightly ran her fingers over Kageyama's plush hips, causing a shiver to wrack through the shorter girl's body.

"...'oru-san, Tooru-san," Oikawa heard Kageyama murmuring under her breath in a needy tone, squirming slightly under the brunette's ministrations.

"What do you need, sweetheart. You have to tell me, or I won't know," Oikawa cooed, keeping up her light, teasing touches around Kageyama's hips and clit.

Kageyama knocked her head back against the wall.

"I need more, anything you want, just give me more," Kageyama whined low in her throat, trying to thrust her hips forward into Oikawa's touch.

Oikawa pulled away altogether, "Ah, ah," she reprimanded, "Is that how you ask me, Tobio-chan?"

"Pl-Please? Please, Tooru-san?"

Oikawa brought Kageyama's legs over her shoulders so the younger was held up in a sitting position against the wall.

"Good girl, Tobio-chan," Oikawa smirked before licking a slow, slow path up from Kageyama's hole to her little clit.

" _Ahh_ ," Kageyama let out a shaky moan.

"Oh? You like that, sweetheart?" Oikawa kissed around Kageyama's clit before sucking harshly, making Kageyama weak in the knees. Kageyama hunched over at the abrupt assault of pure pleasure, gasping and breathing hard.

"Y-yeah, so _good_ , Tooru-san."

Oikawa started using her fingers to rub over Kageyama's hole. Within a minute or two, Kageyama was so wet that fluid was dripping down Oikawa's wrist and fingers. To get a better angle, Oikawa dropped one of Kageyama's legs to the floor so she could stand with that one on her own, and kept the other leg over her shoulder, pushing it higher as she lifted her butt off of her heels and kneeled in front of Kageyama.

"T-Tooru-san, what-?"

She was cut off as Oikawa thrusted a finger into her inviting hole slowly. When Oikawa brought her mouth down to suck on her clit and lick around the intrusion breaching Kageyama's hole, Kageyama's eyes rolled back and her legs trembled the smallest bit with pleasure.

" _Aah, hah_ ," Kageyama let out a shaky moan.

"Colour?" Oikawa asked.

"Green."

Oikawa thrusted her finger in and out, curling it upwards and pressing on a spot that had Kageyama seeing stars. She sucked hickeys on Kageyama's thighs and laved her tongue over her clit. The leg Kageyama was standing on was getting shakier and shakier as Oikawa continued her actions. Kageyama knew that her leg was going to quickly become too tired to support her.

She was trembling and gasping in pleasure against the wall when she said, "Tooru, I can't, I need- _ahh_."

"What do you need, sweetheart?"

"Can't stand any longer, my leg's too tired."

Oikawa rubbed Kageyama's clit and thrusted her finger in and out a couple times before saying, " _Aww_ , poor baby Tobio. Let's get you onto the bed."

Kageyama was picked up and thrown onto the bed.

"Hands and knees, sweet girl."

Quickly, Kageyama got onto her hands and knees, but she did not stay in that position for long. 

"Such a pretty pussy, Tobio-chan. So wet for me."

As soon as Oikawa's tongue and fingers made contact with her dripping pussy, Kageyama's arms gave out under her and her chest fell onto her bed. Oikawa thought that she made a pretty picture with an arched back and her ass sticking up.

" _Hnng_ , Tooru-san, f-faster...please?"

Oikawa appreciated the use of manners and thrusted her finger faster into Kageyama's hole. When she her neck getting sore, she pulled away and pushed Kageyama so that she was lying on her back.

"Why did you _stop_? I want to come," Kageyama whined, wriggling her hips.

" _Tch_ , such a brat. Open your legs. My neck was getting tired in that position."

As soon as Kageyama spread her legs, Oikawa was devouring her pussy with a reckless abandon, causing a slurry of whines and moans to fall from Kageyama's mouth. There were so many sensations all at once, and Kageyama could feel her hole clenching around nothing. Her whole body tensed up and she shook as she came.

Although Oikawa knew that she came, she wanted to see how far she could push Kageyama. She kept on licking and sucking on her clit and hole, lapping up her cum as it leaked out of her pussy. Kageyama was breathing quickly and tears were gathering in the corners of her eyes from the overstimulation. She keened when Oikawa sucked on her clit, hard. Sharp, tingling sensations raced across her whole body.

"It's so much, Tooru. I c-can't, _ahh_. It's enough, enough," Kageyama sobbed, tears starting to trickle down her face. Her hands pushed at Oikawa's head, but she only stopped for a second to ask for Kageyama's colour, to which she replied 'green'. Oikawa kept sucking and licking and the heat was so much, too much. Kageyama cried through her orgasm, body twitching and spasming.

It was all a rush of sensations, then she felt so floaty. It was such a blissed out feeling. She could feel tears rolling down her face and a gentle voice murmuring to her. A few words registered in Kageyama's mind. _Good girl. It's over, it's all done. You did so well, Tobio._

Strong, capable hands moved and cleaned her body and helped her drink water. They dressed her in soft clothes and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"...bio-chan, Tobio. Are you with me? You did such a good job, sweetheart."

Kageyama let out a quiet groan.

"How are you feeling?" Oikawa asked, kissing her on the temple. Her head was resting on Oikawa's warm collarbone and she was lying fully on top of the taller girl. It was so comfortable.

"Was a bit floaty, now it's coming back to normal. Just sleepy, Tooru."

"Was it too much for you, Tobio?" Oikawa asked. She stroked a soothing hand down Kageyama's back, which never failed to put her at ease.

"No, was really good. Liked it a lot. Now shut up. Jus' want you t' hold me now," Kageyama yawned.

Oikawa looked down at her with a fond gleam in her eyes. Her Tobio-chan was just too cute. Oikawa wrapped her arms around the younger girl and let herself fall asleep along with Kageyama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh dear oh dear  
> i like writing htis lmaO  
> once again, if you have requests or desires, comment them if you want!  
> also if theres any mistakes plss lemme knoww :)  
> <333


	3. lesson 3: tobio is tease at dinner + squirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i think someone wanted kags being a tease in front of friends and oikawa reacting in front of them?  
> they commented in chapter one   
> so Bee i hope you enjoy this if you are still sticking with this story!

  
  
  
Oikawa was going to _die_. It was winter, and it was cold outside. Her and her Tobio-chan were going to go out for dinner with Iwa-chan and some of the other members of the Japan Women's National Volleyball Team, namely Hinata Shouyou and Ushijima Wakatoshi. Now, Oikawa did not _want_ to see Ushijima, but she was just _tolerating_ the other girl for Kageyama, who saw the serious girl as somewhat of a mentor. She was completely fine with Hinata though since the two of them were generally energetic, outgoing people and they got along well.

Seeing Ushijima was _not_ the reason Oikawa was going to die though. It was Kageyama's fault. The first thing that Kageyama did was wear one of the most adorable outfits Oikawa had ever seen her wear in her entire life, excluding when they were in middle school. Since the place they were eating at was in the middle of the fanciness scale, Kageyama could not wear sweatpants and a sweatshirt like she wanted to. Instead, she wore a slightly-loose, white button down thats sleeves went down just below her fingertips if she did not roll them up, with a beige sweater-vest on top of that. The section of fabric of the vest on her shoulders draped onto her arm the slightest bit. The shirt and vest were tucked into a black pencil skirt. A very short, black pencil skirt at that. Oikawa did her hair because Kageyama said she was too lazy to do it herself. She just brushed it and left it down though. 

The soft, blue-black locks draped over Kageyama's shoulders and down her back. Of course, she wore a winter jacket over this because it was fucking freezing outside. It was a slightly puffy, black jacket that went down to her hips. Kageyama looked amazing in Oikawa's opinion, she always did, but she looked so _soft_ and Oikawa wanted to cuddle her all day.

The second thing that Kageyama was doing was taking place currently. They were waiting for their friends outside the restaurant. Since it was cold outside, and Kageyama had forgotten to wear tights of any kind, she was rubbing her legs together to keep them warm. This would not have been a problem if it did not look like what Kageyama did when she was aroused, wet, and trying to stimulate her pussy without Oikawa noticing, like she did that time after she ate Oikawa out. Now, Oikawa could not stop thinking about Kageyama's face when she came, or the way her legs shook when she came, or how pretty she looked when crying from pleasure. Just Oikawa's thoughts had gotten her damp in her panties.

"Tooru-san," Kageyama said. Oikawa jumped slightly out of surprise.

"Yes? What do you need, sweet Tobio-chan?"

"It's cold," Kageyama rubbed her legs together again, "My legs are fucking freezing."

Oikawa may have scoffed on the outside, but inside, she was absolutely dying. How could Kageyama not know how what she was doing affected Oikawa?

"Sorry, Tobio, you'll just have to push through 'till everyone else gets here, okay? Silly girl, you forgot to put on a pair of tights."

Kageyama pouted, sticking her bottom lip out slightly and furrowing her eyebrows. Her cheeks puffed out and Oikawa just wanted to _pinch_ them between her fingers because they were so squishable. The worst thing about this was that Kageyama did not know how unconsciously cute she was being.

"Hey, Tobio!!" A loud voice pierced through the air. Kageyama looked over in the direction the voice came from. There was a girl bounding over, with flaming orange hair. Oikawa smiled at her, but the smile dropped when she saw who was following behind. It was Ushijima. Kageyama just waved at them lazily, leaning slightly into Oikawa's side, which she appreciated very much.

The two other girls made their way over so they were all standing outside the restaurant.

"Oikawa-san, Tobio, hi! How are you guys!" Hinata said.

Oikawa smiled in the shorter girl's direction, "We've been good, Hinata-chan! And you?"

"Good!" Hinata beamed brightly. Her two braids bounced up and down on her back as she bounced on her toes.

"Oikawa, Tobio," Ushijima said, nodding slightly, arms at her sides. 

Oikawa ignored the tall brunette with a grimace while Kageyama nodded back and said, "Hi, Wakatoshi-san," before pulling her into a gentle hug, then letting go and stepping back. Awkward little Tobio-chan.

There was an awkward pause in the conversation before Hinata broke it with a yell.

"Tobio!" She shouted, "Are you ignoring me!?"

"Shouyou, dumbass! Why the hell would you think that, stupid?!" Kageyama yelled back. Oikawa sighed, when Hinata was around, her girlfriend was significantly louder than normal. She shook her head and made brief eye contact with Ushijima who looked at the younger girls with a fond look in her eyes. They were quite endearing, Oikawa had to agree.

Hinata bristled where she stood, "You didn't even say hi to me, you just waved! And you said hi to Wakatoshi-san!"

Kageyama looked at her with a flat look on her face, "That's just 'cause you're annoying, dumbass."

Oikawa laughed gently and even Ushijima smiled - it was a very tiny, almost imperceptible smile - as Hinata squawked in indignation. They were all too distracted to notice the sound of footsteps coming up behind Oikawa and Kageyama.

"Hey, what's all this commotion about?" Oikawa turned around and saw a shorter girl with spiky, black hair - her best friend - standing there.

"Iwa-chan! Finally, we've been all waiting here for you in this cold weather. What took you so long? Were you held up by someone~?" Oikawa teased.

"Shittykawa, no! Fucking hell, it was just my cat. She would not fucking let me leave the house, that cute, little brat."

Before Oikawa could tease 'sensitive Iwa-chan', Hinata piped up, "Iwaizumi-san! You're here!"

"Hi, Hinata, Kageyama. Oh, Ushijima-san, you're here too," Iwaizumi said. Ushijima nodded in response and Kageyama waved.

"It's freezing out here, why don't we go in?" Iwaizumi said.

Oikawa thought that was a very good idea.

After their food arrived at the table, Oikawa was thinking that this was not a very good idea. Kageyama, ever the messy eater, had somehow gotten food on her hands and decided that instead of using her _napkin,_ she would just lick the food off her fingers. That did things to Oikawa's soul, and her pussy, and her fucking sanity. While everyone else was just eating and chatting normally, Oikawa could not stop thinking about Kageyama and her _mouth_. She was literally licking her fingers like a lollipop, gently sucking on the fingertips. It was obscene. It reminded Oikawa of the time she made Kageyama clean her own come off her finger and that was now the _only_ thing going through her mind.

When they were saying goodbye to their friends, Kageyama had dropped her phone - clumsy Tobio-chan - and when she bent down to pick it up, her ass was practically in Oikawa's face. It was all Oikawa could do not to smack her on her butt right then and there. Gosh, why was Tobio such a _tease_.

"Tobio-chan, stop it! Oh my gosh!" Oikawa said.

All of her friends and her girlfriend were staring at her strangely.

"What did I do?" Kageyama asked, cocking her head to the side, revealing the slim, pale neck that Oikawa just wanted to mark up with bites and hickeys.

Hinata laughed, "Oooooh, looks like someone's in trouble, _Tobio-chan~_ "

"Shut the fuck up, dumbass!" Kageyama yelled.

Oikawa buried her face in her hands. She knew Iwaizumi could tell what she was thinking - how could she not after knowing Oikawa for years - but luckily, the rest of them were still confused.

"Never mind. Let's go, Tobio-chan!" Oikawa smiled. She yelped when she felt a smack land on the back of her head.

"Pervykawa, I know what you were thinking about," Oikawa froze. She was right then, Iwaizumi _did_ in fact know.

"What? What is it, Iwaizumi-san?! What is it?" Hinata said.

Oikawa could see that her girlfriend was about to ask, and Ushijima was too, so she pulled her girlfriend's elbow to turn her around in the direction they needed to go on their way home.

"Okay, bye everybody!" Oikawa said, face flushing as she pulled Kageyama along.

After they were out of earshot, Kageyama nudged Oikawa gently and said in the smallest voice, "Oikawa-san, are you mad at me?"

"What? No, I'm not, Tobio. What made you think that?"

"Earlier, you told me to stop doing something, but I didn't even do anything. Are you mad? Why?"

Oikawa flushed and groaned in exasperation, "I'll tell you what I was thinking at my place, Tobio. I'm not mad, not at all."

"'Kay."

Once the two girls were inside Oikawa's apartment, the brunette shoved Kageyama up against the closed door.

"Tooru-san, what the hell are yo- _mmph_ ," Kageyama was cut off when Oikawa pressed their lips together roughly. Oikawa was panting as she pulled away and looked straight into Kageyama's eyes. Their faces were less than an inch apart.

"You little brat, such a _tease,_ " Oikawa whispered. She took Kageyama by the hand and yanked her in the direction of the office, "Let's go."

When they were in the office, Kageyama found herself on Oikawa's lap. Oikawa was sitting in her desk chair, one that spun around, and Kageyama was straddling one of her legs. Kageyama's lips were pressed against her girlfriends as their hands roamed around each other's bodies.

Oikawa pulled away, "Tobio-chan, you were being so _lewd_ at dinner today. How rude of you to tease your senior like that the whole night."

"I was what?" Kageyama asked.

"You were licking your fingers like the time I made you suck come off of mine, you were rubbing your legs together like you do when you're wet, and when you dropped your phone and bent over to pick it up, I had to try so hard to _restrain_ myself, my sweet Tobio-chan."

Kageyama blushed and hid her face in the crook of Oikawa's neck. Soft, wavy, brown hair tickled her face the slightest bit.

"Aww, Tobio-chan, don't hide from me. I have a deal to make with you."

The raven-head looked up, curious about what the 'deal' was. Oikawa dropped her hands to her girlfriend's hips and squeezed tightly before relaxing her hands and resting them there.

She said, "Since you were teasing me so much, all throughout dinner, I will not help you come. You're going to get yourself off on my thigh like the little slut you are. Now, strip."

Oikawa pushed Kageyama to stand and took off her own pants, but left her shirt on. Kageyama did the same, leaving her shirt on, but Oikawa told her to take it off too. She was fully on display for the other girl. Kageyama could feel a river of slick start to run down her inner thigh slowly. 

The older girl patted her muscular thigh, beckoning Kageyama over.Kageyama kneeled on the chair, straddling over one of Oikawa's muscular thighs.

"What are you waiting for, Tobio-chan? I can see that you're wet. Look, your pussy juice is dripping down your leg!"

When Kageyama did not move, Oikawa forcefully brought her hips down onto her thigh, causing Kageyama to moan. Her clit pressed up against soft skin and her fluids leaked onto Oikawa's thigh, slicking it up.

"Go ahead, whenever you're ready."

Kageyama grasped onto the top of Oikawa's thigh with both hands. Oikawa gasped as her knuckles brushed lightly against her pussy lips. The younger girl snapped her hips forward, getting used to the pressure on her sensitive clit. She moaned and dropped her head onto Oikawa's shoulder. She kept on sliding her hips against Oikawa's thigh, breathing becoming heavier. The thigh beneath her was slick with her fluids.

"Ah!" Kageyama threw her head back and moaned. Her hips kept undulating as her hands came up to pinch at her nipples.

"What a nice show you're putting on for me, Tobio-chan! Do you like that? Humping my thigh like a bitch in heat? Good girl," Oikawa took one of Kageyama's hands away from her nipple and pinched it herself, harder.

Kageyama whined and her stomach clenched. Heat was pooling in her core and lower stomach and she could feel her orgasm coming quickly. Her legs were spread out wide around the leg between them.

Suddenly, Oikawa flexed her thigh, " _Oh_ , Tooru-san, please," Kageyama breathed as she kept rutting against the slick skin. Oikawa kept flexing and unclenching the muscle there, amused and aroused by Kageyama's reactions. She could feel her own juices flowing onto the chair.

Kageyama was letting out little _ah ah ah_ 's as she came closer and closer to coming.

"'m gonna come, Tooru-san," Kageyama whined.

"Go ahead and come then, are you waiting for an invitation?"

Oikawa heard Kageyama abruptly fall silent and saw her stomach tense up. Her hips were bucking minutely and erratically over Oikawa's thigh. Oikawa thought this was strange, Kageyama never usually tensed up quite _this_ much while coming. Kageyama reached down and rubbed rapid circles with her fingers onto her puffy clit. A strong stream of fluid gushed out, wetting the chair, Oikawa's leg, and the floor under them. Kageyama's pussy was throbbing as it squirted fluids out sporadically. Heavy breaths exited her trembling lips.

 _Did Tobio-chan just-, she did. Oh my god,_ Oikawa thought.

"Wow, Tobio-chan, you came a lot, ne? Such a slut, squirting over my thigh like that. I barely even touched you!"

Kageyama did not answer and just sank down onto her knees on the floor. She pulled Oikawa by the hips so that her pussy was right in front of her mouth.

"Can I have a taste, Tooru-san?" She asked. Kageyama stuck out her tongue, waiting for Oikawa's permission.

Oikawa pushed her girlfriend's head down onto her pussy and moaned.

"Such a- _ah_ slut for me. Gosh, maybe next - _ohh_ , fuck - time I'll sit on your pretty face _ah_ 'till I come."

Her orgasm was rapidly approaching and when Kageyama tentatively pushed a finger into her, she groaned, "Oh my god, _yes_ Tobio-chan. Just like that, sweetheart. _Fuuuck_ , good girl, I'm close."

The finger curled upwards - _how did Tobio-chan know to do that?_ \- and pressed right on her g-spot. At the same time, Kageyama sucked hard on her clit. An orgasm wracked through Oikawa's body.

"Ah _ah_ , coming," she moaned. As she was coming, she looked down to see Kageyama lapping at her cunt, looking so _fucked out_.

Oikawa smiled, almost looking menacing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! <333

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this! um if anyone wants to request anything or smth (which people prolly wont but thats ok LMAO) then u can leave a comment!
> 
> thank you so much <333


End file.
